Braamklauw
Braamklauw 'is een donkerbruin gestreepte kater met amberkleurige ogen.Vermeld in ''Vuurproef, Clanlijst Geschiedenis In de Originele Serie Geheimen :Braamkit en zijn zusje, Taankit, zijn geboren van Goudsbloem en Tijgerklauw. Hij ziet er precies hetzelfde uit als zijn vader en draagt geen gelijkenis met Goudsbloem, hij heeft dezelfde donkere gestreepte vacht, de exacte ambere ogen, brede schouders en hoofd. Vuurhart vertrouwt hem daardoor niet, hij is zelf een beetje bang van hem, en denkt dat hij zal opgroeien tot dezelfde moordlustige, ambitieuze, bloeddorstige kat als zijn vader. Zijn moeder, Goudsbloem, zoogt ook de jongen van Grijsstreep en Zilverstroom, Vederkit en Stormkit, na de dood van hun moeder totdat ze naar de RivierClan verhuizen. Voor de Storm :Vuurhart is nog steeds bang dat Braamkit zal opgroeien om een moordenaar en verrader te worden, net als zijn vader, maar Goudsbloem verdedigd hem altijd. Ze praten en Goudsbloem probeert hem te overtuigen dat wat hun vader deed, niets met deze onschuldige kittens te maken hadden. Vuurhart is nog steeds op zijn hoede voor hen, vooral Braamkit; omdat hij er net als zijn vader uit ziet, in tegenstelling tot Taankit, die dat ongeluk niet deelt. Altijd wanneer Braamkit naar hem kijkt, ziet hij zijn vader, Tijgerklauw, dat hem doet schrikken omdat hij denkt dat Tijgerklauw zal voortleven in zijn zoon. :Later, wanneer er brand sticht in het DonderClan kamp, ontbreken Lappenpels en Halfstaart, en keren Vuurhart en Geeltand terug naar het kamp om ze te zoeken. Terwijl Geeltand probeert om Halfstaart te redden, gaat Vuurhart weg om Lappenpels te redden en merkt dat Braamkit vast zit in een vlammende boom. Wanneer Vuurhart hem redt valt de boom om recht voor de ingang van het hol van de medicijnkat waardoor Geeltand en Halfstaart vast komen te zitten. Vuurhart brengt Braamkit en Lappenpels terug naar de rest van de Clan en gaat na de brand terug naar het kamp, waar Geeltand sterft door het te veel inademen van rook net als Halfstaart. Vuurhart begint te denken dat het redden van Tijgerklauws zoon het leven van Geeltand heeft gekost. Gevaar! :Vuurhart is nog steeds op zijn hoede voor Braamkit, vooral wanneer hij met Sneeuwkit speelt. Vuurhart vraagt aan Braamkit wat ze aan het doen zijn en Braamkit antwoord dat ze alleen maar aan het spelen zijn. Vuurhart vraagt vervolgens waarom Sneeuwkit dan aan het worstelen en krijsen is, en Braamkit zegt dat hij niet goed is in spelen. Goudsbloem zegt tegen Braamkit dat wanneer iemand krijst je hem moet los laten, en ze zegt ook dat hij niet onbeleefd moet doen tegen Vuurhart, omdat hij de commandant is. Braamkit veronschuldigt zich bij Vuurhart en Sneeuwkit, en zegt tegen Sneeuwkit dat hij deze keer de leider mag zijn. Wanneer Sintelvel komt om Sneeuwkit te onderzoeken, spelen de andere kittens met hem, maar Braamkit en Taankit zeggen tegen Sintelvel dat hij niet leuk is en dat hij niet goed spelletjes kan spelen. :Goudsbloem vertelt tegen Vuurhart dat iedereen, vooral Vuurhart, anders naar Braamkit kijkt omdat hij zo op Tijgerster lijkt. Ze vertelt hem dat haar jongen hem respecteren, vooral nadat hij Braamkit had gered van de brand. Braamkit en Taankit gaan allebij naar de hoop verse prooi en maken ruzie over wie Eenoog verse prooi mag geven. :Wanneer Braamkit zijn eerste prooi vangt, is Goudsbloem erg trots op hem, en Braamkit vertelt tegen Vuurhart dat Goudsbloem tegen hem zij dat hij een goede jager ging worden net als zijn vader. Braamkit vraagt aan Vuurhart of hij de muis naar de oudsten mag brengen, en Vuurhart zegt dat Eenoog het wel zou willen, en zegt dat het misschien een verhaaltje waard is. :Donkerstreep neemt Braamkit en zijn zusje, Taankit, mee om hun vader, Tijgerster, te ontmoeten, wat Vuurhart woedend maakt. Vuurhart onderbreekt het gesprek tussen Tijgerster en zijn jongen en stuurt de kittens terug naar huis. :Braamkit wordt de leerling van Vuurhart als Braampoot. Terwijl ze patrouilleren bij de SchaduwClangrens, is hij bijna geraakt door een monster. Vuurhart vertelt hem en zijn zusje waarom hun vader de DonderClan verliet. Braampoot neemt het moeilijker op dan zijn zus, en schreeuwt tegen Vuurhart dat dit de reden was waarom hij en de anderen in de Clan hem niet vertrouwen. Later in het boek, leidt Braampoots vader een meute honden naar het DonderClankamp. Tijgerster vraagt Donkerstreep om zijn jongen naar hem te brengen terwijl de honden de DonderClan aanvallen, maar Vuurhart ontdekt hem en stuurt hem en de twee leerlingen terug naar de anderen. Vuurproef :Zijn mentor, Vuurster, is nu de leider van de DonderClan, na de dood van Blauwster. Witstorm vertelt Vuurster dat Braampoot een bekwamen jager is geworden en dat hij de tel was verloren van hoeveel prooi hij al heeft gevangen. Braampoot volgt Vuurster en ziet hem kijken naar zijn Tweebeennest. Braampoot vraagt hem of hij het Tweebeennest mist waar hij was opgegroeit. Wanneer hij die vraag heeft gesteld antwoordt Vuurster eerlijk dat hij het soms wel mist, maar dat zijn leven beter is in het woud. Als ze samen terug lopen naar het kamp, begint het te sneeuwen, en wanneer Braampoot er mee begint te spelen, vraagt Vuurster zich af of Tijgerster ook ooit zo had gespeeld voor hij een verraderlijke moordenaar was geworden. :Wanneer Voskit in het hol van de medicijnkat is, na ze doodsbessen werd gevoerd door Donkerstreep, vraagt Vuurster aan Braampoot of hij de eekhoorn wil gaan halen die hij had weg gelecht, want het was een lange dag en hij mag het opeten en rusten. Braampoot vraagt of alles goed zal gaan met Voskit, en Vuurster antwoord dat hij het niet weet. Wanneer de DonderClan zich klaar maakt om naar de Grote Vergadering te gaan, is Witstorm het met Vuurster eens om een oogje op Braampoot en Taanpoot te houden in het geval dat Tijgerster zijn jongen zou proberen mee te nemen. Vuurster vertelt Braampoot dat hij zin heeft om aan vechttraining te beginnen. Vuurster ziet dezelfde ambities als Tijgerster in zijn ogen, maar beseft dat Braampoot alleen ambities heeft om de beste krijger in de Clan te worden. Braampoot is verdrietig wanneer Taanpoot de DonderClan verlaat en naar de SchaduwClan gaat, en gelooft dat ze nooit bij de DonderClan zal horen, omdat ze werd beoordeeld vanwege het feit dat Tijgerster haar vader is. :Braampoot en Vuurster zijn uit op een trainingssessie wanneer Braampoot vraagt aan Vuurster waarom het een slecht idee is om zich bij de TijgerClan te voegen. Vuurster is bezorgt dat Braampoot boos zal worden na dat hij vertelt dat Tijgerster alle Clans zou willen overnemen, maar Braampoot begrijpt het. :Braampoot wordt aangeboden door zijn vader om zich bij de TijgerClan te voegen. Maar Braampoot weigert het aanbod, en zegt nadat alles wat Tijgerster had gedaan, hij liever zou sterven dan zich bij hem te voegen, en blijkt zijn loyalitiet te zijn aan Vuurster en de DonderClan. Vuurster denkt dat het vernederend moest zijn om geweigert te worden door zijn eigen zoon, ten gunste van zijn grootste vijand, waar alle Clans bij staan. Tijgerster wordt woedend op hem en zegt dat hij zal sterven net als alle anderen van de DonderClan. :Braampoot vecht mee met de LeeuwenClan, onder leiding van Vuurster, tegen de BloedClan. Hij en de andere leerlingen verslaan de BloedClancommandant, Bots, nadat hij Witstorm had vermoord. ---- Categorie:Personages Categorie:DonderClan katten Categorie:Middernacht Personages Categorie:Maannacht Personages Categorie:Mannelijk In De Nieuwe Profetie Middernacht :In de SterrenClan, hoewel naamloos op dat moment, wordt Braamklauw gekozen om een lange reis te maken en de Clans naar een nieuw territorium te brengen, samen met Vederstaart van de RivierClan, Kraaipoot van de WindClan en Taanpels van SchaduwClan. Blauwster vraagt aan de andere leden van de SterrenClan of Braamklauw de juiste keuze is. Ze zijn het allemaal eens. :Braamklauw heeft een droom dat hij op jacht is, maar hij wordt onderbroken door Blauwster, die hem over de profetie vertelt. Hij begrijpt niet wat ze bedoeld, en probeert het haar te vragen, maar ze verdwijnt. Hij wordt wakker door Grijsstreep, die zegt dat hij al de andere krijgers wakker maakt met dat gejank. Wolkstaart zegt dat hij net als Vuurster is, die ook altijd wiebelde in zijn slaap. Voordat hij op patrouille gaat, wordt Vospoot enthousiast over haar aanstaande krijgersceremonie. Vospoot en Braamklauw hebben een gesprek over de pasgeboren kittens van Varenwolk en Schorspels. Braamklauw gaat naar de kraamkamer om de kittens te zien en ziet Schorspels naast Varenwolk liggen. Schorspels vraagt hem om een oogje op zijn leerling, Kwikpoot, te houden. Braamklauw kreunt, omdat Kwikpoot de grootste lastpost van de Clan is. :Braamklauw gaat mee met de dageraad patrouille met Doornklauw en Aspels om de slangenrotsen te controleren. Braamklauw vindt later Kwikpoot die had achtervolgt. Eerst is Braamklauw geïrriteerd en zegt haar dat ze terug moet gaan naar haar mentor. Maar ze gaat uiteindelijk mee. De patrouille ontdekt een das die leeft bij de slangerotsen. Wanneer Kwikpoot straf krijgt van haar mentor, raporteert de rest van de patrouille over de das aan Vuurster. Die avond gaat hij mee naar de Grote Vergadering en spreekt daar mat zijn zusje, Taanpels, over de droom die ze allebij gehad hebben en spreken af om bij halve maan naar Vierboom te gaan. :Vuurster en Braamklauw zijn van plan om te gaan patrouilleren bij de SchaduwClan grens. Braamklauw maakt een suggestie dat de WindClan waarschijnlijk meer kans op problemen zal geven, vooral omdat er weinig prooi is vanwege he droge weer in hun heidegebieden. Kwikpoot is het daar niet mee eens en beginnen bijna te vechten maar worden gestopt door Vuurster. Braamklauw, Kwikpoot en Schorspels gaan naar de RivierClangrens. Ze ontdekken een WindClan pratrouille van drie katten, Modderklauw, Eensnor, Kraaipoot, op het DonderClan territorium, die RivierClanprooi stelen. Kraaipoot valt Braamklauw aan, maar wordt gestopt door Eensnor, en de patrouille gaat weg met de gestolen prooi. :Wanneer Braamklauw naar Vierboom gaat om met de andere katten te spreken over de profetie, heeft Kwikpoot hem gevolgt. Eerst is ze vijandig tegen Braamklauw door het stiekem ontmoeten met Taanpels. Wanneer Braamklauw proberen te protesteren, verschijnen Vederstaart en Stormvacht. Uitendelijk vertellen ze Kwikpoot het geheim, maar alleen als het geheim houdt. Kraaipoot komt en maakt ruzie met Kwikpoot. Na dit, brengen de zes katten veel tijd met elkaar door om er over te bespreken. :Braamklauw heeft een andere droom. Deze keer is hij aan het verdrinken in zout water. Hij wordt wakker, maar smaakt nog steeds de zoute smaak van het water in zijn mond. Hij spreekt met Ravenpoot over zijn dromen, die hem helpt zijn dromen te interpreteren, en vertelt hem dat de zinkendezonplaats echt is en dat die zout water bevat. :Terwijl Sintelvel en Loofpoot opzoek zijn naar kruiden, zien ze een stuk tweebeen afval dat in brand schiet. Het vuur sterft weg en Sintelvel vertelt Loofpoot dat ze een profetie van de SterrenClan heeft ontvangen. Ze zag een tijger die door vlammend vuur sprong. De twee katten vertellen het aan Vuurster en Sintelvel denkt dat het betekent dat Vuur en Tijger het woud zullen vernietigen. Ze concludeert dat Vuur, Vuursters dochter is en Tijger, Tijgersters zoon. Kwikpoot en Braamklauw. Vuurster wordt boos door dit en probeert Kwikpoot en Braamklauw uit elkaar te houden. :Braamklauw zet een missie uiteen om opzoek te gaan naar de zinkendezonplaats en Middernacht, samen met de andere drie gekozen katten, Vederstaart, Kraaipoot en Taanpels, en de twee andere katten, Stormvacht en Kwikpoot. Braamklauw en Kwikpoot overnachten eerts onder en tweebeen monster. De volgende ochtend, gaan ze opweg naar Vierboom, maar Loofpoot verschijnt om hen reiskruiden te geven, omdat ze weet dat ze op een gevaarlijke reis gaan. :Ze overnachten eerst bij Ravenpoot en Rogge en gaan dan opweg voorbij de Hoogstenen. De katten ontdekken dat ze allemaal, behalve Stomrvacht en Kwikpoot, een zoutwater teken zullen krijgen zodat ze weten dat ze op de goede weg zijn. Na dat ze een paar dagen op weg zijn, worden ze aangevallen door een hond maar kunnen hem uiteindelijk afschudden en vinden ze Snorre, die beweert dat hij de weg naar de zinkendezonplaats weet. Ze volgen Snorre tijdens de reis, en hij leidt hen naar een tweebeennest waar er een vijver is met gouden vissen, die ze vangen na Vederstaart het hen leert. Dit is wanneer Kraaipoot zijn zoutwater teken krijgt. Ze blijken uiteindelijk verdwaald te zijn en de katten beseffen dat Snorre de weg naar de zinkendezonplaats niet weet. Maar toch volgen ze hem door de Tweebeenplaats tot ze bij een bos aankomen waar ze jagen en uitrusten. Snorre blijft achter en de zes katten reizen door en vinden uiteindelijk de zinkendezonplaats. :Braamklauw valt in het zoute water wanneer hij te dicht bij de klif stond, maar wordt gered door Kwikpoot en Stormvacht. Kwikpoot zegt tegen Braamklauw dat ze dacht dat hij dood was. Dan, wanneer ze de grot ingaan die Braamklauw in zijn droom had gezien, komen ze een das tegen. Die blijkt Middernacht te zijn en zij vertelt hen over de profetie, dat het woud in groot gevaar is en dat de Clans een nieuw thuis moeten zoeken. Maannacht binnenkort Dageraad binnenkort Trivia binnenkort Familie Braamklauw_Kitten 2.jpg|Kitten Versie Braamklauw_Leerling.jpg|Leerling Versie Braamklauw Krijger.jpg|Krijger Versie Leden: '''Partner: : Kwikpoot:Vermeld in Dageraad, pagina ... Levend (vanaf Dageraad) Moeder: :Goudsbloem:Vermeld in Geheimen, pagina ... Levend (vanaf Dageraad) Vader: :Tijgerster:Vermeld in Geheimen, pagina ... Gestorven, Plaats voor geen SterrenClan Zus: :Taanpels:Vermeld in Geheimen, pagina ... Levend (vanaf Dageraad) Half-Zus: :Motvleugel:Vermeld in Maannacht, pagina ... Levend (vanaf Dageraad) Half-Broers: : Snelpoot:Vermeld in Gevaar, pagina ... Gestorven, in SterrenClan : Havikwind:Vermeld in Maannacht, pagina ... Levend (vanaf Dageraad) Stamboom: Teksten binnenkort Ceremonies binnenkort Vermeldingen Categorie:Personages Categorie:DonderClan katten Categorie:Middernacht Personages Categorie:Maannacht Personages Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Dageraad Personages Categorie:Krijger